


Who Is In Control?

by Hazel_Inle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Explicit Sexual Content, Hux is the true Villain of the Sequel series, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, Kylux_TLJ_Fic_Challenge, M/M, Misuse of the Force, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: Post The Last Jedi Crait Battle scene::Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has failed once more by distractions of familial matters. But when Hux mocks him for it and Kylo snaps, he is forced to finally focus on something he unintentionally released.





	Who Is In Control?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Control by Halsey

Gone. All of them.

The piddling resistance survivors, ~~his uncle~~ Luke Skywalker, ~~his father~~ Han Solo, ~~his father~~ Leia Organa, and Rey.

 _Rey_. The Scavenger. His equal in the light. The one who wasn’t afraid of the darkness, of the power within him. The one who reached out to him, who cared what happened to him. It was pointless for anyone to ask him to turn, wretched scum who didn’t understand. Rey, the only one who could understand…She refused. She just wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ let go.

Why? What did the past matter? The past can’t do anything to you. Its weak, useless, helpless, _worthless_ to hold onto. The person that stands now is not what was then, and the present actions won’t change the past. It can only shape the future. So why did she hold on? Her past of all people would be easy to let go. She denied it for so long, but it was nothing as much as her origin was. It would be easy to shrug off; nothing from the past to come and haunt her present.

Haunting…what a true statement that was. ~~His uncle~~ Luke Skywalker had come from across the galaxy in a force apparition and made the confrontation a show that only Luke Skywalker was capable of. The _legend_ himself, standing before a dying resistance, facing the first order’s most powerful, _alone,_ so the resistance could escape. What a _martyr_.

He could mock it now, but in the moment - that horrifying moment when the universe stood still as his saber pierced the image harmlessly…

And the dice that slowly disappeared in his hand…

Kylo clutched his fist in agitation, gazing around the abandoned command center of this decrepit rebel hive. Time and neglect had not fared well on this place. Humorlessly, he felt the same way about his own self. Time and Neglect had certainly had their fair share of romping with his soul. He had emerged much greater than this hovel. He supposed that was the fate of anyone who escaped the self-righteous clutches of the Resistance and their so called moral high ground.

“Supreme leader.”

The address came from only one who could hold such contempt for him so boldly. Kylo turned to give a side glance at Hux who stood rigidly in the doorway. The sniveling weasel, son of a thug, and raised by totalitarians…he too could not let the past die. His grudges, his goals, his very _upbringing_ was from an organization that refused to forget the sins of their own oppressors and wish for eternal vengeance. Flawed, all of them. But at least Hux was malleable. He was useful, as Kylo’s predecessor once sneered, despite being a rabid cur – a savage.

“The squads have been deployed to search the cave systems for the resistance. If they are still here, we will find them,” Hux stated, his face flat and stale. Kylo refrained from rolling his eyes.

“You know as well as I that they have already escaped,” he replied, his annoyance bleeding through the thin veil of control. Hux wordlessly reached for the controls of the door and activated it. They were shut in with a wordless hiss, the air charging at the trapped pressure.

Kylo felt as though he were on one end of a long elastic strand, and Hux was on the other. There used to be chains around their necks as a shared prison necklace, marionettes under Snoke’s manipulative fingers. Now, those chains were shattered with the traditional Sith Master initiation. They were now free to stretch their arguments and disagreements as much as they pleased.

“The troopers are making a quick sweep of the cave systems and scanning for any evidence of where-“

“They are already _gone_.” Kylo didn’t bother hiding his irritation. Hux was only _pretending_ ; he knew damn well that the resistance was already in space and probably two systems away if they made the jump to lightspeed and that they were too few to even leave a trail and too helpless to settle anywhere with no support of their supposed allies. The derisive shrug of a response that came from the general was an obvious telling of that much.

“If it were not for your _distraction_ ,” Hux murmured, “they would have been eliminated.”

Kylo stood and whirled around in the same motion, force crackling around him like an extension of his saber.

“You blame me for this?” he demanded.

“Why not?” Hux said, glancing uninterestedly at the dusty and chipped technology that surrounded them. “It was under _your_ direction that the resistance escaped once again. It shouldn’t even come as a surprise anymore. It was, after all, _your_ actions that caused Starkiller to fall in the first place.”

The reminder of ~~his father’s~~ Han Solo’s forgiving expression as he touched his son’s face while he died…

“ _My_ actions?”

“Of course. Your own little family _drama_. Instead of notifying proper command of the intruders, you decided to take it upon yourself to make an absolute mess of things. And now, not even a few hours of taking Snoke’s place, we once more run into failure because of your _family_.”

The moment was a blur of emotion that had the similar inertia of a crack of a whip. With a snap, Kylo’s arm stretched out, and the command was hardly thought of when Hux flew into the wall, gagging on an un-seeable pressure that forced his entire body again the steel surface, corroded and covered in debris. His entire body strained against the compression, but Kylo’s grip was immaculate.

Kylo wasn’t sure what came over his rage induced frenzy. One moment, he was filled with the desire of command, and the next, he was over Hux against the wall, the force aiding his clutching of the slighter, ferret like cad. Their labored breath mingled in the inches between their twisted faces, one in fury, the other in maddening satisfaction. Kylo wanted Hux to bow, to serve, to _respect_. He had feared the Supreme Leader; but why not Kylo? He knew his place against Kylo’s right of passage, but yet he still fought in the pettiest of ways.

The sneer that Hux gave him only proved this point but diverged with a newfound sickness; blood seeped from behind his teeth, tinting his _fangs_ with unprecedented madness. It probably was from biting himself in the injury, but Kylo didn’t care; even backed into a corner, Hux still was a wild beast, unable to bow down. Un _willing_ to bow down.

“Going to throw another _tantrum_ , Supreme Leader?” Hux mocked through his grit teeth, spitting a little blood. The pray landed on Kylo’s chin and the corner of his mouth. Before he realized he had even moved, his tongue darted out and chased the droplets upon his lip. The metallic taste spiked his senses at the tartness, highlighted by the very, _very_ pleased expression in Hux’s wild eyes. It was suddenly clear how Kylo would ascertain his dues for ascendency

Their lips met in familiar fashion of action, but the tone was completely off; Hux was usually clinical, quick to take control of the pace and position, and methodical in reaching his completion. _Occasionally_ he would aid Kylo’s release, but it was obvious he only did so when he very well wanted to for his pleasure. Kylo didn’t care. An orgasm was an orgasm. And considering how stressful it was to be under Snoke’s strain, there was a strange camaraderie in finding pleasure in his competitor for power and fellow partisan of order. Hux was the physical order of the military, government, and people. Kylo was the spiritual order of the goals, aspirations, and purpose. Their differences made them at odds naturally, if not for the competition of favor. But regardless, they both understood that carnal passion was never to be forgotten.

It just never usually was this _messy_.

The blood mixed together in some eerie ritual of legends as Hux sucked on the wound on Kylo’s lip, bruising and proudly announcing his deed smugly. Kylo could not rip himself away from the pain, in part because he wanted to keep his lip, but also of how _good_ it felt.

Instead, his hand grasped Hux’s crotch and felt for the obvious bulge that had been teasing Kylo’s thigh for the better part of their argument. Hux’s sigh and chuckle made it possible for Kylo to reclaim his mouth and swallow Hux’s tongue, silencing his misplaced mirth. The slippery muscle wiggled regardless of its wet prison and teased every surface it could find. Kylo raked his teeth over the organ as though he were threatening his capability of doing the same with _another_ organ entirely. Hux once more was unfazed by the undercurrent threat. With a vicious growl, Kylo lifted Hux out of his coat and swung him face first into a console, not much unlike the ones on the Finalizer’s bridge. A nostalgic position for them in such a time of conferring with the past… But this was an easier past to face, one that was more controllable.

Or so Kylo had thought. Hux still had that infernal sneer of condescension on his face, and it was growing prouder by the ticking seconds. Hux had always been stoic, so why was he so _expressive_ all of a sudden. Kylo had once commented on Hux’s inability of facial variation, and the general had simply given him a flat stare that spoke volumes of discontent and annoyance.

But _now_ he was suddenly _over expressive_. When Kylo wanted a response, this was _not_ what he wanted!

Kylo reached for his belt, but Hux turned and stopped him, his lip now bruising and split in the corner. He deftly sank to his knees and quickly disposed of Kylo’s modesty by pulling out his cock, clothes still in place. Swiftly, he swallowed down Kylo’s entire length and buried his nose into the folds of his pants, gulping the hardness as though his throat were a massager. Kylo gripped the red locks of hair and used it as leverage as he forced Hux’s face to move with the punishing pace that he wanted, an attempt to fuck his throat raw. Instead of receiving a plead to slow, or an equally ferocious temper at being used, Kylo was instead given the most taunting leer possible from a man who had a cock down his throat.

Kylo gripped Hux’s over-gelled hair with horrified desperation and threw him back over the console, kicking his legs apart. His hands clawed at Hux’s belt and tore away his trousers to reveal only what was necessary. Hux _never_ had clothed sex with Kylo, as per the excuse of cleanliness and laundering. Kylo sought to annoy the general with this little slap to Hux’s preference. But Hux just shuffled along and arched his back into Kylo’s crotch, his awaiting hole wet and-

Wet?

Kylo finally looked closer and saw with utmost shock that General Hux was already prepared and plugged. The expression was not missed, and Kylo quickly yanked the plug from Hux’s hole to stop him from making a comment that would no doubt further enrage him. Hux grunted at the roughness and his hands tightened to fists, eyes flashing. Kylo didn’t bother to wait, feeling that this was a chance to break past Hux’s amusement and finally force him to _see._

Kylo slid two fingers in and scissor stretched them, feeling how loose Hux was already. Barely a couple thrusts in, and he added a third, snarling that it was for his own comfort and not Hux’s. Hux clutched the side of the console with renewed vigor and _moaned,_ the bastard. In reply, Kylo shoved his dick in with one swift movement, not even removing his fingers as he did so.

Hux stiffened and tightened around him almost uncomfortably, but Kylo’s hope of causing fear in Hux in this action was now truly a failure; Hux had groaned wantonly a single “yes,” drawing out the last consonant like a satisfied serpent.

Kylo roared in fury, jerking his fingers out and slamming into Hux’s ass forcefully. Hux’s body bashed and pounded against the console almost like a ragdoll, the thrusts of Kylo’s cock and hips driving him into a jerky rhythm that held no logic other than the direct goal to find release. Hux whipped his face around to stare up at Kylo.

His pasty skin was now flushed and sweating, hair disheveled and hanging over his glazed eyes with that same damned insane teeth gritting smirk with blood and tears smearing across his face. Hux was _enjoying_ himself, and he was _mocking_ Kylo’s attempts because he _knew_. He _knew_ Kylo would try this, he _knew_ Kylo would be desperate to regain control after this fiasco. He _knew_ Kylo’s weakness and had exploited it with such precision as only the general was capable of.

Kylo cried out his orgasm at the realization, the pressure alleviating from his core and into his bloodstream as he filled Hux’s heat with more natural sticky slick. Hux fucked himself on the Kylo’s stuttering form and found his own completion with the aid of his palm, coating the dura-steel with his own markings of cum. His orgasm was short, but it was obviously powerful, as of Hux leaned heavily against the console so he was almost lying on it, his legs shaking ever so slightly. He didn’t make a sound as he came, but the damned teeth were still showing.

Kylo backed away and tucked himself in, collapsing against the wall with gasping pants. He had failed, but somehow this failure was less infuriating. The anger slowly melted from his body to irritation, and soon that dissipated too. That did not mean that he was content, however. No, there was a new emotion towards Hux’s actions that he swore was impossible. As Hux unwaveringly stood tall after replacing the plug, fixed himself with gratified silence, and looked of a cat that got _lots_ of cream as he did so, Kylo was forced to recognize that he had killed the wrong foe.

And in doing so Kylo had _unleashed_ a beast.

**Author's Note:**

> God damned right you should be scared of me...
> 
> Say Hi on Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr!


End file.
